


Pip's Secret

by Blank_or_Blank_Series



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Got nothing else in my head, Hidden Career, Hidden Talent, I think that's everything I hope, M/M, OOC characters since I'm not acquainted with all of them too much, Pip's secretly a BAMF, Slight bashing, Yaoi/slash, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_or_Blank_Series/pseuds/Blank_or_Blank_Series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip's got a secret. A secret he's kept hidden from all of South Park, well not all, very few know about it. Now after finally having enough he subtly reveals his secret by acting suspicious and leads a group to his secret. </p><p>In a hidden Underground order, one of their most famous singers the "Tainted Pheonix" brings newbies into the fray. </p><p>Pip is a master actor, just as he is a master of music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writ: HEEEEELLLOOOOO EVEYBODY~! I am Writ! A friend of Blanks, she recently gave me permission to use her account here so there are TWO writers in this account! Don't worry, she'll continue her other stories! I'm letting her use my iPad to save her work and when she's done she'll post it! I'll be on more I think since it's MY iPad, we'll be sharing accounts from now on! Well till she gets her laptop. I got this idea when I just finished watching a South Park which involved Pip (I already forgot the title) and after reading a coupe of fanfiction about Pip, I don't really see much of it but I got this idea. Sooo~! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Oh and this is an alternate universe so... A lot of this is gonna be changed and hopefully you'll be fine with it or what not.

**Pip's Secret**

** ===================== **

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_Enough was Enough_ **

** ========= **

**Pip's  Pov**

Sighing into my hands I lean against the wall of the stall I was occupying, school was already starting. Another day starts in this " ** _quiet little_** " redneck mountain town. South Park. Curling my lips slightly in distaste, I didn't like it here but I had no other choice, I was stationed here by the Elders. Yes, stationed, sure I moved here when I was younger about 8-9 years old but as I grew I found my heritage, I was a Phoenix spirit, one of the few left, my parents sent me to this realm when a civil war broke out back in our realm. What people don't know that there are actually 4 realms instead of 3 here, Heaven, Hell, Earth/Mortal, and The Between. 

The Between is a place for spirits and more of the Earth Supernaturals, we rarely let the other realms into our realm, we are neutral in all things, when wars are occurring in the other realms we prefer to stay the nuetral party, though some of us sometimes side with one of the realms sometimes but we mostly keep to our selves. Other species from our realm call the Between something else, the Yokai call it Makai, we spirits call it just The Between, the ghosts call it Void and etc.

We all call it something else depending our species and what not. Anyway, I was a Phoenix spirit, before when I was 8-9 I was a blank. A blank was when a spirit has two different spirit parents and remain blank for their childhood and when they reach puberty they get to choose which spirit they turn into, my real mother was a nature spirit while my real father was a pheonix spirit. I chose a Phoenix because of their nature in music and healing, I loved music of any kind, from hard rock to the classical Mozart, so I chose my Pheonix side and here I am. You have no idea how happy I was when I finally found out about my heritage from my Grandfather, I was 11 and puberty was slowly kicking in and then my Grandfather appeared in my life telling me about my heritage. He told me to keep it a secret from everyone except of those who are of our kind or was somehow connected. Though the only ones who knows about me is Christophe and Gregory. 

Gregory only knew because his boyfriend Christophe was ground spirit, partly the reason why he carries around a shovel. Christophe found out just months before I found out so we both are somewhat like friends, allies most likely. I sighed as the bell rang signaling the time for class, relectantly I go out forcing a bright smile on my face and changed my vocals to a cockney accent, I almost lost that accent when I moved out of South Park to live and learn from my Grandfather back at Between but I kept it to keep the get up of "Pip the gay blonde brit" when I came back after 5 years. I'm 17, now and hopefully I can last the year so I can go back home. I was dressed in a bigger and baggier version of my childhood clothes, with my old bow tie and everything, ignoring the scathing remarks of my bullies as I passed by to go to class. 

At some point I must've passed Damien because I can feel eyes staring at the back of my head. Damien. I inwardly snorted, he wasn't the high-pitched kid I 'befriended' before, now he's a hot teen with a charming voice and was one of the teens at the top of the food chain in the school system, apparently he came back 3 yesrs after I moved. There were only a few changes that were noticeable when I came back, the fatass Cartman loss a lot of weight, though he was still a big chubby he noticeably had muscles, Kyle had trimmed his red bush he called hair into a more fashionable appealing state, Butters grew out his hair a bit rather than the small patch he had in their childhood, Kenny no longer wore his hoodie too tight and narrow that you only see his eyes though he still had it over his head, Stan hadnt change his appearance but he no longer swoon over Wendy Testaburger judging by the looks he's giving Kyle at times, he has a new love. 

Kenny's dating Butters, Fatass is forever alone though he had a few fucks from what he had heard, Tweek's changed he isn't as twitchy and paranoid but hid coffee addiction stood strong, Craig has his eye on him now and is close to having Tweek as his boyfriend, Clyde never changed as did Token. Wendy and Bebe are still bitches but toned down a bit but crosso with them you get really bitchy bitches.

 Back to Damien, I don't know what to think of him other that he's a bastard, back then we were already fading apart from each other, when he went back to hell I was already in it, still am though less severe than before. Though when I came back we were total strangers again, I didn't bother going back to him, what was the point? But he certainly insisted for me to come to him in his own way, when I came back he constantly stares, he at times molets me, reason why I called him a bastard, and though he never hurts me he never helps me unless I come to him I suspect. He doesn't know of my heritage, probably because of me hiding my other side so not even he can sense me, besides demons don't sense spirits unless they try really hard, the only one who does at a constant rate is his father Satan, Damien certainly didn't inherit that, at least not yet I think. 

Satan and half od his demons now about the Between and only a few are granted access, Satan has been granted access but unless it's an emergency he can't go in the realm. And I know he hasn't told Damien yet because Damien isn't King yet.

Arriving in the classroom and greeted some of the people who aren't hostile towards me a good morning and ignoring the idiots and others I pay half of my attention to the class. This is going to be another long day....

**~Later that Day~**

My eyes twitched as I limp towards my bed, another beating, joy. I sighed as I lay on my bed and felt my bruises and broken bones tend to themselves and heal, one of the perks in being a Phoenix spirit, a fast healing factor and most pain is painless unless simply inhuman factors. Another factor is our voice, we love music as I told you and we're great in any instrument, not masters but decent enough for a good song, I'm a master of guitar, bass or drums. 

I looked at the clock hanging on a nearby wall and grinned, my Birthday was yesterday so I was officialy an adult spirit. My plan of action will start tomorrow. I had enough of this so I made a plan during this year. This year I could reveal myself to a group without any consequences from the Elders, in law it states when a spirit from Between reaches adulthood they may reveal themselves to a group they may know as long as they dont go shouting their existence towards the whole world it was fine. And I had the perfect group in mind, Fatass's group and Tucker's posse and maybe both Wendy and Bebe deoending on who's there. Boy would they be suprised that wimpy blonde brit Pip was actually something else~ Maybe I'll include Damien just for him to get him of my back. 

Though not all of my plan worked but it was good enough, I even got a bonus. 

Look out South Park, a group's entering the Underground. 

** ====================== **

**_Chapter End_ **

**_Next Chapter: Plans Commence_ **

** ========== **

 


	2. Chapter 2: Plans Commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien and the others follow Pip when he suddenly seems real suspicious. 
> 
> Pip uses a bit of his power to make them follow him for his plans
> 
> They encounter, the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writ: Hope you enjoy this chapter, this is all for fun. Like it says in the story, this is all AU so things are changed and information may be wrong because I'm not acquainted with all of it. Just trying out writing for the first time and stuff, may turn into a series where people are actually different people rather than canon stuff. I love it when people like Skull from KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) actually have a another side of them that almost nobody knows.

**Pip's Secret**

**====================**

**_Chapter 2:_ **

**_Plans Commence_ **

** =========== **

**Pip's  Pov**

I smoothed my grin into a worried expression as I prepare to appear out of this alley and into the vision of the group that was nearby, I was wearing a full body cloak with hoodie and prepared a small bit of my spirit magic to have them follow me, nothing too big, just let them follow me and higten their curiosity. 

Ah, here they come. Show time. 

**Kyle's  Pov**

I sighed as I listened to fatass tell about how he fucked a hooker, didn't really matter to me seeing I pitched for the other team. Yup, I was gay, subtly I glanced at Stan who was chatting with Kenny about something, Stan, I admit that I have a crush on him, who wouldn't? He's fairly intelligent and had a nice body and he was really a nice guy. I was really happy when Stan told me he had permanantly dumped Wendy but they were still friends, turns out Wendy was bi but favored the female side more, Bebe was a lesbian so they were dating each other. 

Craig has his eyes set on Tweek, no literally he's just staring at Tweek right now or Tweek's ass. Butters is taken, I'm a bit jealous on how easy it was for Butters to confess to Kenny, immediately after that they've been together for what 2 years now? Clyde's still being a man-whore, fucking anywomen that spreads her legs, same goes for Token, though right now they were busy so they couldn't hang out. Damien on another hand is still single though he's fucked a few people, never taking anybody as his boyfriend or girlfriend, right now he's just staying silent in our group, dunno why he's joined us but as long as he's not making trouble I don't really care. Though I know he's got his eyes on Pip, speaking of which. 

"Hey! Hey you guys!" Fatass suddenly called out "Look! There's Pip!" He said pointing pointing towards mentioned blonde in a full on body cloak who was looking around frantically, luckily enough we were far enough for him not to hear or notice us. Cartman had us hide behind somethings just as Pip turned to look at our direction, Stan noticing his clothing "What's with the get up?" He questioned making the others realize what he was wearing "I dunno dude" I replied. 

"Huh, looks like he's going somewhere" Kenny said as Pip wandered towards the border of South Park, Damien was still silent though his eyes were narrowed as he stared at his obsession, yes it's an obsession to me. Cartman suddenly had an evil grin "Hey, let's follow him. It's an opportunity to get blackmail on him!" He insisted, I looked at Stan with uncertainty, Butters voicing it "U-Um, I dunno Cartman..." He said uncertain like some of us "Oh come on, don't be a bunch of pussies!" He said "Yeah, 'sides, I wanna know where he's going with _that_  bleak cloak! It _does not_  suite him at all!" Wendy insisted. And with that we, some reluctantly, set out to follow him. 

We followed him even when he had taken a cab out of South Park, luckily though some of us already had their licenses and cars so we drove after him "W-What's he doing that's so i-important to go o-out of South Park?" Tweek questioned as the cab stopped right beside a big forest, we parked a few blocks away as Pip payed the cab and went into the forest, with us following, what I want to ask is why are we still following him? Though I didn't voice it out. 

The trees were towering above us but we weren't scared, we gone through a lot of shit that we weren't scared of some giant trees. Pip stopped in front of ehat looked like a gigantic warehour, it was nearly twice as large as the South Park mall, and the mall isn't the biggest but it's damn impressive in size. "Woah" some of us whispered with me included, Pip trudged on towards a smaller door with us sneakily behind him as close as we could so we won't get caught. Pip knocked on the door and a slot disappeared revealing nothing but an echoing voice saying "Whose side do we belong?" Pip suprisingly said with a confidence we haven't seen in him "We are neutral and watch them pass" he recited like a password, which in fact it was. Pip went in as he put on the hood of his cloak. 

"Dude, you think he's part of some sort of cult? I mean he's got the cloak, the abandoned warehouse and the freakin' password!" I whispered furiously to Stan which Cartman answered "Nah, the fag couldn't possibly part of a cult, we all know he's too weak and a big pussy, right?" He said as he went on "C'mon, let's see what this is all about, probably some lame thing like a big secret nerd book club" somehow I doubt that. We all went towards the door and the slot opened again "Whose side do we belong?" it was Craig who answered "We are nuetral and watch them pass" the slot paused and took a deep breath as like sniffing us "Look's like we've got newbies here, bloomers I think, since you're all new I'll set up a guide for you" the voice said, we were suprised at what he said but waved it off. 

The door opened and we stepped inside, it was a small room with white painted walls, there was only one door and nobody else was with us, the door shut on it's own, and the other opened and walked in was a dark haired beauty, she looked partly asian, she had electric blue eyes and dsrk black hair. She looked at us and said "I am Kagome Higurashi, and I will be your new guide for the Underground" she informed. 

"The Underground?" Bebe asked, Kagome looked at her "Huh, well you are all newbies. The Underground is a haven for any species, call it like a club/concert, come on or we'll be late for the latest show" she gestured and all of us went out the door but gaped as soon as we left, it was gigantic, even bigger than it's outaide look. Though what made us really gape was the people inside, there were tons of things from werewolf looking people to angels, to disfigured monsters to gothic vampire looking guys. "What the hell?!" Cartman yelled though it was mostly droawned by the music blaring through the whole place, I wondered why I wasn't deaf! 

The place looked divided, around the top to the cieling were huge ledges for people with wings barring angelic or bird to bat or incest like, I saw some had Butterfly wings in all colors. In the middle to the wall, it literally an aquarium for fish people, mermaids, sharks, I think I even see a squid! Here on the ground there seats on the sides but the middle was mostly occupied with monsters, beauties and all the likes. There was a big stage in front of us, most likely for events and I see there was a DJ station on the back of the stage and some band instruments, though I was shaken from my observation by Stan. 

"Kyle come on! Kagome is leading us somewhere" I blushed when he clutched my hand in his and lead us back into the group "Okay, everyone stay in the circle and get ready" she said as we stood on what looks like an arcane circle from when Damien muttered "An arcane circle?" Kagome smiled and then snapped her fingers. We felt like we were drifting in water before landing roughly on the ground "Oof! Gah! Urgh!" Was most of our yelps. Thought only Damien and Kagome were standing, Kagome looking like nothing happened while Damien looked slightly disheveled. When we stood we found ourselves ona ledge near the stage "Now, since your newbies, you get to sit here for the show. Just say what you want for snacks or drinks and it will appear" Kagome beamed as she took a seat nearby, Cartman paused and said "Cheesypoofs!" And instantly the bag of junkfood appeared in his hands "Sweet!" He and Stan said. 

" **ALRIGHT EVERYBOOODAAAY~!!!** " A voice yelled, taking our attention, there stood in the DJ booth was a blonde man with whisker-like marks on his cheeks, his blue eyes twinkling " **Now, we've been waiting for him all this time! You know who he is!** " He shouted and suddenly everybody in this place was chanting " _Tainted Phoenix! Tainted Phoenix!_ " "Miss Kagome?" "Just call me Kagome" "Okay, Kagome, who's this Tainted Phoenix?" Wendy questioned, Kagome grinned replying "The Tainted Phoenix is one of our strongest warriors and the most famous singer here in this part of the Underground" "Wait 'this part of the Underground?' You mean there's more?" "Yup! Now shut up, he's coming!" And with that we turned to the stage. 

The room was silent as a hooded figure walked to the stage, recognizing the claok I and ghe others gaped "No way..." Stan muttured as the figure stopped infront on stage, he reached up and pulled the hood back revealing.... Pip. Though his hair was different, instead of tidy and neat it was ruffled and looked a bit punkish but it looked like it suited him "No. Fucking. Way" Cartman gaped as he dropped his cheesypoofs. 

Suddenly fire engulfed Pip, Butters and Tweek immediately panicked and Damien looked shocked like the rest of us "O-OH MY GOD HE'S ON FIRE!" Tweek yelled "He's fine" we turned to Kagome who casually stood and went to the edge "Just watch the show, you'll see" she beamed and pointed towards the flame, a handshot out of the flaming cloak and grabbed cloak and ripped it from his body. Pip was fine, and hot we found out. 

He wore a fishnet shirt that showed his lean body, he also had a sleeves open hoodie with matching fingerless gloves, he wore red jeans that hugged his hips and legs and had white sneakers, around his neck was a piece of jewelry that was a ruby carved into the shape of a bird, most likely a phoenix, on his left arm he had a wrist band with a red music note and on his open hoodie's chest was an insignia or a claw mark. The crowd cheered.

Then he spoke with power and confidence we never saw inside him.

Author's  **Pov**

" _Welcome my hatchlings~! I do hope you enjoy this night in the Underground. And from the songs dear Naruto and the others picked_ " Pip gestured to his fellow blonde and bandmates, now the South Parkians were confused because the cockney accent was gone and resemble more of an american, " _We certainly know you'll enjoy this night's show!_ " Pip yelled into the crowd making it cheer harder. 

Damien stared at the blonde with mixed emotions but the most noticeable emotion was lust and adoration. Pip smirked and gestrued his companions again. Naruto grinned and yelled our " **Get ready folks! We're starting! With this new song 'I BURN!'!!!!!** " Naruto yelled as Pip suddenly had a bass and the others were preparing for their parts. 

** [Play 'I Burn' RWBY (Tiny suggestion play Zero-Mizkun's Nightcore)] **

 

**[Come at me  
And you'll see  
I'm more than meets the eye]**

Pip sang as he played his guitar, the others following in lead, his voice was strong and almost hypnotizing. The South Parkians not long found themselves liking the song, especially Damien who seemed abnormally excited.

**[You think that  
You'll break me,  
You're gonna find in time  
You're standing too close to a flame that's burning  
Hotter than the sun in the middle of July]**

Pip continued and thought back towards his memories, he was nearly broken when he was a kid but no longer. He was a burning flame they could never put out.

**[Sending out your army, but you still can't win;  
Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...]**

**[I BURN!]**

He yelled with his bandmates, his friends and brothers in music.

**[Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me.**

**I BURN!**

**Swing all you want.  
Like a fever I will take you down]**

He thought back to the beatings, then to his training, then to his battles and his defeats and victories.

**[Reign supreme?  
In your dreams;]**

He thought about the people who wanted him to submit, the bullies, the teachers, Cartman and Damien. His heart swelled for some reason, his body's temperature was rising.

**[You'll never make me bow.  
Kick my ass?  
I'm world-class  
And super saiyan now]**

His powers took over slightly at this line, his hair lighting on fire and floating slightly, his eyes burning and turned red.

  
**[You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish;  
Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor.  
Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby,  
High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar]**

Fiery wings were growing out of his back, Pip smiled as the crowd shouted with him this time, he can no longer hide his trueself.

**[I BURN!]**

**[** **Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me]**

He'll show them, all of them up there watching him, who he truly was.

**[I BURN!]**

**[Swing all you want,  
Like a fever I will take you down]**

Pip's power lowered a bit in this first verse but grew stronger at the last.

**[It doesn't have to be this way;  
Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn  
You can fight your life away;  
I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn]**

Naruto suddenly jumped out of the booth and rapped the next verse with Pip grinning happily at him, Damien frowned at this, he even growled. The South Parkians however were still stunned but slowly recovered and enjoyed the song.

**[Hotter than the sun,  
Feel my fire;  
Pyromaniac: my desire.  
Thought that you could see the truth,  
'Til I just burned down the booth]**

Naruto rapped as he dance with the flow of the music, the crowd dancing on the own like him and Pip.

**[Human Torch can't fuck with me;  
Johnny Blaze: Suspect B.  
Strike 'em quick, lightning fast;  
Melt them bitches down to ash.**

**Gasoline, kerosene;  
Strike the match, ignite the scene.  
Shit will never be the same;  
Feel the fury of my flame]**

Naruto glanced at the ledge that had the South Parkians and grinned a feral smile as he continued on.

**[Beg for mercy: it won't help;  
Embrace the ending you were dealt.  
Seems you fucks will never learn;  
Now sit back and watch me burn.]**

**[Solo]**

Pip took over and played his electric guitar like a pro and continued to sing

**[I BURN!]**

**[Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me]**

**[I BURN!]**

**  
[Swing all you want,  
Like a fever I will take you down]**

Pip sang on nearing the end, a brilliant smile on his face.

**[I burn!  
Can't hold me now,  
You got nothing that can stop me.**

**I burn!  
Swing all you want,  
Like a fever I will take you down.]**

Pip yelled as his voiced echoed a bit and panted with a grin as his fans cheered, he saw in the corner of his eye most of the South Parkians were cheering, like Butters, Tweek, Bebe, Kenny, Kyle, Stan. Cartman and Wendy were still gaping, Craig and Damien were both silent but had smiles on their faces, though Craig had flipped him off.

 Typical

** =================== **

_**Chapter End** _

_**Next Chapter: This will be the Day** _

** ========= **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writ: Hoped you like that bit! I'm probably posting this when I'm done with the whole story, since this is my iPad I'll be on more often and update more often! I do not own the lyrics, I do not own the south park, I only own the story and pllotline that I created. Next chapter commences!


	3. Chapter 3: This will be the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The South Parkians witness more of this strange new side of Pip as he flourishes in the limelight. Damien's obsession strengthens and hardens. 
> 
> Pip's plan is working! And yet failing a bit... 
> 
> Oh well, at least everything's fine in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writ: I am not an expert with musical instruments so for those who like and use them I'm sorry for my lack of knowledge. And sorry if I had some wrong informstion about some people I have in this story but it is an AU anf anything can happen in an AU. Hope you enjoy it!

**Pip's Secret**

** ========================= **

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_This will be the Day_ **

** =========== **

**Pip's  Pov**

Panting as I grinned at my fans and yelled " ** _Thank you Underground!_** " I saluted as the crowd cheers my title " _I think we can play one more song before we have a short break, that alright with you guys?_ " Naruto asked as the cheering grew louder. I smiled and nodded towards my bandmates, our drummer was Luffy a black-haired man with matching dark eyes and was about the same age of us with a scar going down his right eye and had the same goofy grin Naruto would usually wear but a but more goofier, our other guitarist was Gray, he was around 19 going 20 this year, he had dark blueish hair and black eyes, and finally the woman playing our was was another blonde though her hair was a bit more silverish and she had whispy grey eyes, her name was Luna. 

" _Alright then! Now, this song is very popular in our community as our resident seer_ " Naruto gestured to Luna who waved in greeting with a glazed look on her face, her fans and most of the angels cheered, Luna was popular among the angels despite having some demonic blood in her veins " _Has written it for us, though I'm quite shocked that we haven't played it in a few weeks! So, our next song shall be 'This will be the Day'!_ " Naruto declared and the roaring crowd cheered louder. 

In the corner of my eye I see the residence of South Park settle in and inwardly smile, my plan seems like to be working. But right now I have a song to sing~. 

**Author's  Pov**

Pip's guitar disappeared as he favored a mic for him to use, though he could sing with out it but it felt natural to have a mic with him for this song, it was one of his favorites. 

**[Play 'This will be the Day' by RWBY(Small suggestion again, try nightcore like last time)]**

**[They see you as small and helpless**  
 **They see you as just a child**  
 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild]**  
  
Pip's voice echoed slightly at the end. Damien and the others found themselves agreeing to the lyrics, they did see him as well, small and helpless and they just found out he was a warrior, and a top notch singer.  
  
**[Prepare for your greatest moments**  
 **Prepare for your finest hour**  
 **The dream that you've always dreamed is**  
 **Suddenly about to flower]**  
  
 **[We are lightning**  
 **Straying from the thunder**  
 **Miracles of ancient wonder]**  
  
Pip's eyes were sparked in excitement, quickly growing into a flame, this didn't go unnoticed by our resident prince of hell who decided he liked this Pip very much and would like to see another side, preferably bent over.  
  
**[This will be the day we've waited for**  
 **This will be the day we open up the door**  
 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**  
 **Hope your ready for a revolution]**  
  
 **[Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**  
 **In time-your heart will open minds**  
 **A story will be told**  
 **and victory is in a simple soul]**  
  
 **[Your world needs a great defender**  
 **Your world's in the way of harm**  
 **You want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm]**  
  
Pip thought back when he had a little crush on Damien, he thought he was over it, not really knowing he really wasn't.  
  
**[Beware that the light is fading**  
 **Beware as the dark returns**  
 **This world's unforgiving**  
 **Even brilliant lights will cease to burn]**  
  
He thought back when his fire was almost burnt out but was reignited by his grandfather, he would be forever grateful towards his grandfather for making him see his true self.  
  
**[Legends scatter**  
 **Day and night will sever**  
 **Hope and peace are lost forever]**  
  
Everyone who knew the lyrics joined at the first verse, some at different times making it seem like an echo. At the end of the verse Pip switched his mic for his guitar joining his bandmates in the instrumental parts.  
  
**[{Instrumental}**  
  
 **Wooo~oooo~oooo]**  
  
 **Faintly Luna sung as the angels joined in.**  
  
 **[{Echo} This will be the day we've waited for**  
  
 **Woooooooo~oooo]**  
  
 **Some people sang in the little echoing parts.**  
  
 **[{Echo} We are lightning~**  
  
**Ooo~ooo~ooo**  
  
 **{Echo} Welcome to a world of new solutions!**  
  
 **{Small guitar playing then fast drum beat}]**  
  
Quickly Pip switched his guitar again for his mic. His grin never left his lips from the start of the song.  
  
**[This will be the day we've waited for**  
 **This will be the day we open up the door**  
 **I don't wanna hear your absolution**  
 **Hope your ready for a revolution]**  
  
 **[Welcome to a world of new solutions**  
 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution**  
 **In time your heart will open minds**  
 **A story will be told**  
 **and victory is in a simple soul]**  
  
Pip sang as he pumped his free hand in victory and opened his arms at the end, bathing in the cheers. It always warmed him to see people enjoying his music. He looked at Naruto who grinned goofily at him and winked, knowingly sending the prince of hell seething through his teeth, he faced the audience and called out " ** _Alright everyone! And that`s it for now, let`s give our music team here some time to rest and prepare for later shall we? For now! Let`s dance till we drop DATTEBAYO~~!!!_** " Naruto screamed and music filled the air moving hearts to its beats with hundreds of people dancing to it in many various ways. Pip and the others made their own ways in disappearing from the stage, Luffy stretched his hands and flung himself off the stage and into the back, Gray left as his body broke into shimmering crystals of ice and the pieces faded quickly, Luna however just walked back though she seemed to be gliding away, Pip felt flashy tonight and summoned his wings on his back and flew around the huge space around the room and passed the ledge that held Satan`s son and the others.

Damien watched his obsession fly by, sparing no glance at them like he didn`t see them at all and flew backstage, the demonic prince growled, in either lust, anger or both he turned to an amusedly smiling Kagome "I want to go backstage" he exclaimed towards the female.

** ===================== **

_**Chapter End** _

_**Next: Slight Break** _

**======**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writ: AND THATS IT FOR NOW!!!! Next chapter will be a slight break before the next song, so it will be short, at least shorter than the first chapter I think. Hope you liked it, lemme know if I did anything wrong like I spelled some things wrong as I don`t have a... what was it again?... A beta! I think, but yeah I don`t have a beta besides my friend who is not here because it`s 1:120 AM here and she doesn`t have a device to check up her work or mine. See ya next chapter~!

**Author's Note:**

> Writ: It's a bit short but the next chapter is longer and stuff! Hope you liked it! All flames will be ignored and all Kudos (if I have any) is accepted~! Now UNTO THE NEXT!


End file.
